


All I Need for Christmas is You

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey are already a couple, Ben and Rey are canon, Christmas Engagement, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas isn't a big deal to Rey, Christmas proposal, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Maz ships them, Mentions of neglect, Presents under the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: "Ben wants to make this Christmas special. He finds a rare toy that Rey has wanted since she was a child (baby doll) and attached to the doll is a ring 💍MAKE THEM CHEESY LIKE A HALLMARK MOVIE🎄"Well my friend, I hope I succeeded!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	All I Need for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TallyRae93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyRae93/gifts).



> Happy Reylodays fic for KylosGirl9593!

Prompt: I hope I did it justice :)

* * *

The night was coming to a close at Leia’s Charity Christmas party. All the kids had headed home for the evening to prepare for Santa’s arrival tomorrow night, but that didn’t stop them from lining up to sit on Santa Solo’s lap. 

Ben had agreed to dress up as Father Christmas for Leia only for the benefit of his girlfriend, Rey, Santa’s head elf, or for the instance that evening, Mrs. Claus. 

Rey had spray painted her hair white and agreed to dress up as Santa’s better half in order to help get Ben in the holiday spirit. The look on his face made it obvious that he was over the holiday already. 

She wandered up to him and sat on his lap handing him a cup of eggnog spiked with warm whiskey. 

“Having fun, old man?”

“Oh tons,” Ben said sarcastically as he took the spiked drink from Rey, “can we go home now?” 

“Oh, but Santa, you haven’t asked me what I want for Christmas,” she said with an adorable and teasing smile on her lips, “it’s bad enough you didn’t visit me growing up.” 

Ben’s look of mischief turned to one of concern. Rey didn’t have the traditional Christmas that most had growing up. Forced to live with her caretaker and truly hideous foster “ _ parent, _ ” her Christmases looked like any other day of the year.

“Was there anything you always wanted and asked Santa for, but never got?” Ben questioned, making the moment as serious as his love for Rey. He’d give her the galaxy if he could. She was his Queen. 

“Well there was this one Christmas, I was eight, and I remember looking across the street to this gorgeous toy shop that always had the most charming and festive window displays. To me it was the most beautiful thing in all of London. One night, Plutt was mad at me for  _ something _ and he tossed me outside and into the snow. So, I wandered up to the window and saw the most lovely doll. Her hair was chestnut brown, like mine, and it was curled into the most perfect ringlets and held back with a beautiful red bow. She wore a red velvet dress with furry white trim and gold accents with the cutest shiny, black patent leather shoes. And Ben, her box was just beautiful with green, red, silver, and gold swirls!” 

Rey’s hand reached out as if she was imagining the doll just in front of her. 

“I asked for that doll every year,” she said, reminiscing on the past in her mind, off in another world. 

Ben pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her temple. 

“I will give you whatever you want. You’ll want for nothing now, Rey.” 

She smiled and stood up from his lap, extending her hand out to him. 

“Let’s go home.” 

He wrapped his hand around hers and they went off to find Han and Leia, giving their hugs and telling them they’ll see them Christmas morning.

***

Rey and Ben spent most of Christmas Eve lounging around and watching Christmas movies while wrapping gifts for his family and friends. The plan was to spend Christmas Day with them in his parents’ home in upstate New York.

As Rey topped one of the last of the presents with a bow, she took a bite of fettuccine and laid back against the couch cushions. Ben looked at Rey and smiled, he pulled her tight before kissing the crown of her head and got up from the couch. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, expecting him to sink into the couch and let her cuddle into his side as National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation started.

“I’m just gonna run out and get something for tomorrow. I’ll be back before you know it,” he bent down and gave her a peck on her lips. 

Maz’s shop was just right down the street from the apartment. The antique shop appeared to be stuck in a crack in the wall, but upon entering it, you were transported to Maz’s two story antique  _ castle,  _ as she liked to call it. It housed some of the most beautiful and exceptionally rare collectibles in the city. If the doll was anywhere, it was in the castle with Maz. 

“Ben Solo!” He heard as soon as he walked in the door, having to duck through the frame to enter. The elderly woman stood 4’1” but had the attitude as if she stood at Ben’s height. 

“Hi Maz!” He hollered up to her as she stood on the second story, dusting and rearranging a display. She made her way down to him and gave him a hug as he crouched over. 

“What can I do for you young man? You know I am not open much longer, it is Christmas Eve afterall.” 

“Maz, I am looking for a doll for Rey. One she’s wanted since she was a little girl back in London. It comes in a green, red, gold and silver holiday box, has brown ringlet-curled hair tied with a bow, and a red velvet dress.” 

“Ahhhh, you’re looking for Kristmastime Kira. A very rare find indeed, Ben. This Rey must be very special if you’re seeking out such a unique gift for a young woman.” 

“She’s very special.” 

“Well, let’s get to it.” She waved and ushered him into her backroom after locking the door and putting up the closed sign. 

As Ben ducked through the room, he noticed a ring box with his name on it sitting on Maz’s desk near a very old computer. 

“Maz, what is this?” Ben picked up the box and handed it to Maz, the emerald green velvet box worn with age but protecting the precious token inside. 

“ _ That _ is from your mother. She asked me to clean it up, make it shine, and let you know it was here for when you were ready for it,” Maz opened the box to behold an antique diamond ring with an oval cut center stone, encircled by more small circle cut diamonds, surrounded by a halo of both rectangular and oval cut small diamonds. 

“It belonged to your grandmother, Padme, given to her by your grandfather Anakin,” Maz smiled at him, expecting him to take the stone immediately. 

“I’m not here for that,” Ben said, closing the box and handing it back to Maz. Maz was surprised by this action. This girl, Rey, was clearly special to him, yet he refused a wedding ring to make her  _ his _ forever. 

“I want it Maz, but I don’t know if she’s even ready for that. She mentioned the doll today so that’s what I am here to find. It’s more important.” 

“Hmm, well then” she turned and stepped onto a tall ladder, retrieving a box from midway up the shelving system, she handed him the box as she came down from the ladder, “I believe this is what you are here for.” 

Ben opened the box. It appeared to be the exact doll in mint condition. It was as if it was pulled straight from Rey’s childhood in London. 

“You can have it for free  _ if  _ you take the ring as well. It will be my gift for you to gift to Rey. She is special after all.”

Ben was speechless as Maz handed him back the velvet box.

“Thank you, Maz. Truly, thank you very much.” 

“Leia best be telling me wedding and baby news within this next year,” she said when he stooped down to hug her.

Ben chuckled and headed home. 

When he arrived back home he found the living room empty. He checked the bedroom and found Rey fast asleep on the bed with the remote in her hand. 

Ben looked down on his girl. He loved her so much, it made him ache. The thought of being without her was inconceivable to him. His world would shatter into a million pieces without her. The ring felt as if it was burning a hole in his pocket. He’d do it. He’d ask her tomorrow. 

_ ‘Gods, I hope she says yes’ _

He tucked her under the blanket and kissed her on the forehead before heading back into the living room to wrap her gifts. 

***

The next morning Rey woke to the heat of Ben’s body wrapped around her. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and snuggled into Ben as much as she could. She kissed his collarbone summoning a moan from him followed by a thrust of his hips. His eyes fluttered open to a mischievous grin on Rey’s face. 

“Good morning,” he said, kissing her soundly on the mouth. He rolled on top of her, caging her into the one spot on the bed. His tongue plunged into her mouth as she moaned around him. His back muscles rippled under her touch as she scratched down his back pulling him closer to her. She felt his manhood tent in his sweatpants as he ground into her. She giggled when he moved to sucking on the spot behind her ear and down to her pulse point, removing his lips with a pop. 

“If you’re good today, we’ll finish this later,” he said, knowing they had to get up and get ready soon to head over to his parents.

“Can’t we just stay in bed instead of meeting with your  _ entire family? _ ” She asked as he kissed her nose. 

“I know,” he agreed with her, gently placing his body weight against her, “but just think, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can come home and finish what we started. Plus Lando’s grandson will be there.” 

“I do love my time with Finn,” she said with a smile on her face, “And I love my alone time with you even  _ more, _ ” she said as she squeezed his firm buns under his sweatpants. 

Rey groaned as Ben rolled away from her. She hated when they had stuff to do in the morning. It ruined all her fun. 

As she got out of bed, she walked to the window as Ben used the restroom. 

Snow sprinkled its way out of the clouds like a powder sugar layer onto the street. She smiled as Ben came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing down her neck. She turned in his arms and looked up to him. 

“It’s snowing,” she said, glowing like the newly laid powder on the streets of New York. 

Ben lead Rey out into the living room, perturbed as Rey strolled right past the tree and into the kitchen. Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee mug out of her hands. 

“Go sit down in front of the tree,” he said, turning her around and pointing her path to the tree. 

Rey groaned, “Ben you didn’t need to get me anything special. I just need you for Christmas, you’re all I will ever need,” she said before plopping down on one of the floor cushions. She looked up at the well-decorated tree and presents. 

Ben prepared their coffees and walked up behind Rey. She craned her neck backward to receive a kiss from Ben as he leaned over and handed her the coffee. Ben sat down next to her and they began opening the presents. A few minutes later, Rey is giggling and wearing a new beanie and scarf that Ben had gifted her. Ben moved to get one final present behind the tree. As he slid the doll out, Rey gasped. Her eyes began to water, unshed tears build up behind her eyes as she fights to not let them roll down her cheeks. 

“Ben... I… She’s…” Rey stammered, unsure how to respond to the most thoughtful of gifts. 

She lightly touched each aspect of the doll that she described to Ben a few days prior, her perfect curls, her velvet dress, her porcelain skin. 

Rey reached for the doll’s delicate wrist and her breath caught in her chest at the site of a vintage diamond ring tied to the dolls wrist. 

“Rey, I cannot imagine my life without you. You’re my everything. When we met you believe that nobody understood or knew you, but I did. I do. And if you will have me, I would love to share the rest of my life with you.” 

Rey’s tears finally spilled over her cheeks as she nodded to Ben’s life-changing question. Ben untied the the ring from the doll and slid it onto Rey’s finger with a perfect fit. The lights of the tree danced off the ring, making it shine brighter and making lights dance on the wall.

Ben helped Rey up as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He hoisted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, firmly kissing him on the lips. 

He broke the kiss and looked at her, “should we go shower?” He asked as he placed her back on the ground. 

Rey walked backwards pulling Ben by his shirt toward the bathroom with her newly dressed ring hand. She rid Ben of his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom before starting the shower. 

The family could wait an extra half hour while they celebrated their engagement. 


End file.
